RoseColored Glasses
by Kitsui
Summary: Traduccion de la version original en ingles. Fic de tres capitulos. Niou x Yagyuu. Autora original Deathless Wraith.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Deathless Wraith

Traducción: Rury K.

Clasificación: Romance/Angst. Shonen-ai.

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre.

La traducción esta hecha lo más fielmente posible, de todas formas hay palabras que en su traducción al castellano no tienen un equivalente exacto, por lo que tuve que optar por una palabra que se asemejase.

Hice algunos retoques y, puse conectores y breves oraciones para que se comprendan mejor los tiempos (a veces los pasados son confusos) y las oraciones tengan mas sentido.

Rose-Colored Glasses

Yagyuu Hiroshi siempre ha amado las flores. Cuando era joven, su madre le enseño como plantarlas y cuidarlas. El las atendía cuidadosamente, y su recompensa... era la rica belleza de los pétalos...

Cuando su madre fue diagnosticada con cáncer, el no lo pudo comprender. En ese entonces el pediría a su madre que le enseñase màs sobre aquellas flores que tanto amaba, pero ella... sonreiría cariñosamente y diría, "Perdón, querido, pero no puedo hoy", y se dormiría en el medio de la conversación. Yagyuu definitivamente no comprendía...pero lloraría silenciosamente al lado de la cama, sabiendo de alguna forma que algo estaba mal. Cuando ella despertó, lo regaño por sus ojos carmesíes (1)... pero nunca le menciono que estaría bien, porque los niños siempre pueden intuir la verdad.

Escribió diarios (2) para él, tratando de transcribir todas aquellas cosas que querría decirle a su único hijo...pero no podría. Entre las páginas del libro fueron colocadas flores, para acentuar la limpia escritura... Falleció un jueves por la mañana durante el verano, cuando el sol salía de entre las nubes y acababa con la llovizna del alba fresca.

Desde eso, Yagyuu nunca tocaría sus escrituras. La absoluta devastación que sentía por perderla era una carga demasiado grande con la que debería cargar.

Ambos solían sentarse en un cajón en su habitación... acostumbraron hacerlo por durante dos años, así junto a ella el escogería su primer cuaderno con espiral. A su madre le desagradaban los diarios forrados en cuero de fantasía, decía que eran demasiado lindos como para escribir en ellos.

Así Hiroshi se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol en su traspatio...de esa forma oía a su madre en su memoria y recordaba aquellas viejas lecciones...Cada primavera, las flores florecían fielmente, y el las apreciaría. Ellas se convertirían en su nueva familia...El se perdería en el laborioso trabajo de jardinería y en el del tenis.

Cuando su vista empeoro en el cuarto año, el optó por lentes con una capa especial. Con cristales espejados, así era imposible ver sus ojos. Estaba satisfecho sabiendo que, incluso si lloraba, nadie podría comentar acerca de sus ojos hinchados.

La muerte de su madre fue demasiado para su padre, quien se cubría sumergiéndose en su trabajo. Así, frecuentemente Yagyuu se encontraba solo, haciendo eco en la casa al hablar, cenando solo, en un mundo gris.

Se volvió demasiado serio a corta edad, y se encontraba prácticamente mudo. Cuando necesitaba hablar, el era conciso y sumamente cortes. Sus maestros lo amaban por su alto nivel y comportamiento, pero nunca notaron cuan poco conversaba. En ese entonces nadie se daba cuenta de que existía, nadie. Es decir, hasta que lo hiso Niou.

Era el primer día de la escuela media en Rikkaidai. Yagyuu estaba sentado, calmado, en su escritorio, invisible. Todos a su alrededor estaban charlando animadamente o nerviosos. De pronto, su libro se cerro de un solo golpe y el alzó su vista, listo para ver a la persona que decidió molestarlo.

Lo que obtuvo fue una mueca (3) de un chico con cabello plateado (4), quien se sentó en la punta del escritorio del màs serio.

"Hey, soy Niou Masaharu."

La amigabilidad del extraño le dejo envuelto en un misterio. "Yagyuu Hiroshi". Su nombre se liberó inconscientemente de sus labios.

"Yagyuu Hiroshi. Solo quería ver que estabas leyendo." Niou le mostró una sonrisa (5) antes de retirarse a tomar asiento. Yagyuu sintió su presencia durante el resto del día.

Luego de aquello, el y Niou raramente conversaban. De todas formas, ellos estaban siempre pendientes de donde se hallaba el otro en el salón, prestándose atención cuidadosamente sin interactuar. El próximo año, el y Niou no estarían en la misma clase.

Pero para su sorpresa Masaharu estaba en el club de tenis. La sorpresa mayor fue oír de su parte una invitación para jugar un partido.

"Eres muy bueno" Niou jadeaba. Ellos acababan de terminar un largo partido 4-4. Cuando Yagyuu no respondió, Niou comenzó a sobresaltarse. "¿Que? ¿Me odias tanto que tampoco quieres hablarme?"

"Yo perdí" Dijo Yagyuu antes de dirigirse al vestuario. Él tenía que huir.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" Niou grito antes de arrojar su raqueta frustrado. Sin que ellos supiesen, alguien observaba desde las canchas...

"Interesante"

Durante el almuerzo del día siguiente, Yagyuu estaba sentado bajo el árbol más grande del campus. Estaba desierto; la mayoría de las personas se reunía en la azotea o en las aulas. Sin embargo, su paz fue perturbada por aquella persona a la que menos quería ver.

"¿Este lugar esta ocupado?"

"¿Qué es lo que deseas, Niou Masaharu-san?". Su extrema cortesía no dio signo de la irritación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Yo solo quiero conversar contigo, ¿Eso es ilegal?"

"¿Porque quieres conversar?"

"¿Porque diablos hablas de esa manera?"

"¿De que forma?"

"Como si no valieras"

"¿Y que si no lo hago?"

"Voy a golpearte"

"Adelante"

"Eres un jodido enfermo"

Silencio, Yagyuu habia dicho màs en un minuto que cualquiera de los años pasados. ¿Como habia pasado eso? Las palabras solo surgían.

Abruptamente Niou se movió alrededor para tener una mejor visión de Yagyuu. Estando lo suficientemente lejos, Niou ladeo su cabeza. "Déjame ver tu cara".

"No."

"Quítate tus lentes."

"No."

"¡Bien! Pero algún día, me dejaras ver tu rostro."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"No lo estoy. Pero lo harás."

Sonó la campana.

Continuara.

 Notas de traductor:

Aquí las frases o palabras sin equivalente exacto o que preferí cambiar:

1"...Red-ringed eyes...": Rojo-tornados ojos…es la manera en la que puede interpretarse, ojos hinchados, o en su defecto colorados, por eso elegí poner "carmesíes", creo que encajaba mejor. Ring(ed), también significa ojeras pero como dice "-eyes", se descarta.

2"She would write journals...": Diario o revista. Entendemos que la madre de Yagyuu tomo un diario íntimo y escribió algunas notas dentro.

3 "What he got was a smirk from…": Lo que obtuvo fue una mueca…en realidad smirk es una sonrisa torcida de un lado…pongámosle mueca entonces ¿si?

4 La escritora puso "silver" así que respeto su decisión de que el pelo de Niou es de ese color XD.

5 "Disarming smile...": El texto en ingles dice que le Niou le dedico a Yagyuu una sonrisa "desarmante", lo mas cercano seria "sonrisa matadora", muy vulgar –w-.

Quejas o dudas sobre la traducción: en los reviews o en su defecto mi mail, Vany 2000 Hotmail. com ... solo críticas constructivas XD.

Los reviews para este capitulo dirigidos a la autora serán traducidos a su idioma para su total comprensión. Así, respondidos por ella misma.


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: Deathless Wraith

Traducción: Rury K.

Clasificación: Romance/Angst. Shonen-ai.

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre.

La traducción esta hecha lo más fielmente posible, de todas formas hay palabras que en su traducción al castellano no tienen un equivalente exacto, por lo que tuve que optar por una palabra que se asemejase.

Hice algunos retoques y, puse conectores y breves oraciones para que se comprendan mejor los tiempos (a veces los pasados son confusos) y las oraciones tengan mas sentido.

Rose-Colored Glasses

Desde entonces, Niou permaneció con el. Ellos raramente conversaban y a veces Niou caía rendido, durmiéndose en el pasto bajo la calidez del sol. Eran esos momentos en los que Yagyuu realmente podría apreciar su rostro.

Recibir la noticia de que ambos formarían un equipo de dobles les resultó inesperada, pero no objetaron nada y lentamente se fueron acostumbrando a los movimientos y estrategias del otro.

Un día Niou mencionó que ellos deberían verse mas seguido, fuera de la escuela y las practicas, para convertirse en un adversario mas temido para los contrarios. Yagyuu no contesto.

Así que sin más decir, Niou apareció frente a la entrada de su domicilio un viernes por la mañana, dos semanas después. Portando su habitual sonrisa afectada, calmo se invito a pasar dentro de la casa.

"¿Qué quieres comer para almorzar?"

Yagyuu cerro la puerta delantera.

Luego de una comida simple, Niou desapareció, dándose a si mismo un tour por toda la casa. Yagyuu lavaba la vajilla, sabiendo demasiado bien que si echaba fuera de la casa a su compañero, él entraría por su cuenta nuevamente.

El chillido de los platos de vio interrumpido por un grito.

"Hey¡muéstrame tu cuarto!"

Suspirando, Yagyuu seco sus manos. "¿Por qué necesitas que te lo enseñe? Tu te ves perfectamente cómodo haciéndolo por tu cuenta"

"No es lo mismo. Quiero que me cuentes sobre el". Niou insistió.

El cuarto de Yagyuu estaba casi vació. Además de los muebles, las únicas cosas personales eran una masa de libros. Todo en blanco, vació, sin nada que ensuciar ni nada que limpiar. Niou se estremeció ante el sentimiento de infamiliaridad, recordando los cuartos fríos de los hospitales o los cuartos idénticos en los hoteles. Masaharu permaneció en silencio, pensando en el contraste entre el cuarto frente a el y el suyo mismo, lleno de cosas pero ordenado de alguna manera. "No hay nada aquí"

"No paso demasiado tiempo en este cuarto" Yagyuu dijo simplemente. Para él, el único propósito de ese cuarto era tener donde dormir y donde guardar su ropa. No tenía otra utilidad.

"Entonces, muéstrame algo que tenga mucho significado para ti"

Yagyuu dudó ligeramente antes de tomar la mano de Niou. Pasando a través de las puertas de la enorme y vacía casa, llevó a su amigo fuera. Un jardín de flores muy perfumado estaba esperando recibir a los dos. El cielo era oscuro, con gran cantidad de estrellas esparcidas en la noche.

"Esto es asombroso" Niou respiró, mientras alojaba su vista en aquel traspatio. "¿Hiciste todo esto tu solo?" Dijo mientras se agachaba para tomar delicadamente a una flor en sus manos.

"Si. Mi madre solía plantarlas conmigo."

"¿Que le paso a tu madre¿Y donde esta tu padre?"

"Mi madre falleció cuando era pequeño. Mi padre se encuentra ocupado con su empleo."

"¿Cuan ocupado¿Cada cuanto viene?"

"Para dormir y ducharse."

"¿Quieres decir que estas solo la mayor parte del tiempo?"

"Supongo."

"Es cruel ¿no es así? Ser dejado solo en compañía de tus pensamientos y tu mente..." Niou pensó en voz alta, mientras alzaba la vista para observar a Yagyuu. Sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor casi inhumano. El pudo verlo en los reflejos de los lentes del otro.

Controlado por una fuerza más poderosa que él, sus manos alcanzaron el rostro de Yagyuu y suavemente toco los bordes de sus gafas. Con un gesto pidió permiso y lentamente desplazo fuera al objeto espejado. Los fríos ojos azules que fueron vistos por primera vez, luego de tantos años eran indefensos, con un poco de mal y soledad.

"Eres apuesto." Dijo Niou, sus dedos acariciando los ojos de Yagyuu. Yagyuu hiso una mueca de dolor y sus pestañas temblaron, se sintió débil de repente y su cuerpo cayó despacio siendo soportado por los fuertes brazos de Niou. Cuando despertó, el se encontraba en la oscuridad, rodeado por el olor de las flores y el respiro de Niou como si durmiese.

---

Notas: Perdón, lo lamento. No tuve tiempo para publicarlo antes, estuve enferma y solo ahora estoy un poco mejor como para hacer como corresponde el trabajo.

¡Ojala les haya agradado! Sigan leyendo y dejando reviews por favor n-n. Para la próxima le envió a la autora sus comentarios, así que si tienen consultas para hacerle aprovechen n-n.

Bye!


End file.
